How Did This Happen?
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Arthur and Alfred lived simple lives, they didn't think anything could change that. Until Arthur finds himself pregnant with Alfred's child. Will everything work out for the best, or will the two fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

When you've been with someone you care about for a long time, you feel content and more secure. Almost protected. This is what Alfred felt like with Arthur. Their lives were perfect, and nothing could change that..

Until..

"_Alfred?" _Hearing his name being called, Alfred looked up from the comic book he was reading to stare at his green eyed lover, standing in the doorway and with his hands behind his back. Curious, the teenage country replied.

"_Yeah..?"_ Azure eyes practically shined with wonder as he watched the Brit walk over to him-well, actually climb up on top of him, pinning his arms to the headboard of their bed and smashed their lips together in a firey kiss. Fighting for dominance, their tongues dances together in a frenzie until the Brit backed down and allowed himself to be controlled by the American.

Alfred knew where this was going and wasted no time in getting off his and his lovers clothing. Practically rolling around on the bed until Alfred completely pinned the smaller blonde down on the matress. Arthur glared up at the sunny blonde, but the glare quickly went away as he felt the other's soft, warm lips against his cold clammy skin.

Moans of delight and pleasure escaped the Brit's mouth while Alfred teased one of Arthur's nipples, teasingly biting down on it before he moved onto his stomach and finally, his throbbing cock. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he engulfed it into his warm mouth-practically causing Arthur to scream out, almost cumming into the American's mouth.

Liking the reaction he had recieved, he bobbed his head, toying his tongue around the tip of Arthur's cock as it continued to throb in his mouth. Arthur squirmed and thrashed, but he wasn't entierly trying to get Alfred to stop as he melted into the pleasure. Although he liked it, he was annoyed that Alfred was so content on teasing him.

Feeling heat pool in his lower regions, he bucked his hips into Alfred's mouth, but noticed that Alfred had pulled away the second he did. Glaring in annoyance, seeing as his request for arrival was denied, the American only grinned that idotic heroic grin and leaned forward to place a forgiving kiss against his soft pale lips. Arthur was still upset, but eventually gave into the kiss and nipped playfully on the younger blonde's bottom lip.

Pulling away, Alfred looked over to the bedsidetable, hoping to find a bottle of lube, but to his amazement, there wasn't any. Perhaps they used it all the last time they had sex, but he wasn't sure. Sighing, he raised his hand up to his mouth and spat in the palm. He hated using spit. It dried so quickly and it was rather sticky. Quickly spreading his saliva covered palm over his aching member, he groaned softly as the warm liquid made contact with his skin, making his own cock feel more alive.

When done, he positioned himself at Arthur's awaiting entrance, gently grabbing onto Arthur's bony hips the American looked at his lover in the face, waiting for some sort of signal that he was ready. Arthur stared up at his lover, a shy smile on his lips as he nodded his head, Alfred bit down on his bottom lip as he slowly thrusted his hips forward so the tip of his member was engulfed in Arthur's tight warmth.

Arthur arched his back, letting out a small groan of pain as he felt a tear form in the corner of his left eyes. Alfred groaned at the constricted tightness, the spit that he used as lube wasn't much help as he tried to slowly slide his full length inside of the British male. Arthur cried out loudly when Alfred was fully inside of him, the tight ring of muscles ached as the spit officially wore off and just left a dry penetration.

The two countries tried to get used to the odd, dry feeling as Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, giving him the signal that he could start moving. Alfred was unsure if he should or not, seeing as he would hurt Arthur, but he desperatly wanted to release. Biting harder down on his lower lip, he sat up, holding Arthur's hips and slowly started to move him along his length.

Arthur arched his back as he bounced on Alfred's erection, his nails digging into his back as he let out loud, lust filled moans. The pain was quickly replaced with a blanket of pleasure that took over his body. Soon enough, the pace quickened, Alfred practically slamming Arthur down on his cock. The Brit wasn't ready for the fastened pace and forced his nails into the American's back hard enough to make him bleed.

"_A-Alfred! D-don't go so..augh! f-fast!" _Arthur tried to get the American to stop, but failed.

"_I-I can't h-help it dude! Ngh!" _America tried to comfort his lover, but didn't really know how too as he knew he was close.

After a few more thrusts, Alfred could feel England's walls clench around him. Knowing that he couldn't move anymore, but still persued too anyway. Picking Arthur up by his hips one more time, he quickly slammed him down. With the impact, Arthur let out a loud screaming moan as he came all over his own and Alfred's chest, while Alfred came inside of the Brit due to the constricted tightness.

Attempting to come down from their sex induced high, the couple collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. Alfred somehow managed to pull out of Arthur's tight hole and simply lay there with his tired lover in his arms. Yet, even though he was tired and in a lot of pain, Arthur shot out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Alfred sat up in bed, a curious look on his face as he put on a pair of boxers and followed the Brit to the bathroom; only to see him clutching the toilet, hacking out whatever he had in his stomach. Being the worried and caring lover he was, Alfred went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a few stomach acid settlers and a cup of water.

When Arthur was done, he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Alfred held the pills and cup to him, and he greatfully accepted. Throwing the pills into his mouth, he quickly drowned them down with the water and threw the cup away. Alfred was still concerned and finally spoke up.

"_Artie, you sure you okay? I mean, you've been like this for the past two weeks now. Maybe we should go to the doctor." _Arthur scoffed and shook his head. He thought it was simply the flu and he'd get over it..but Alfred did have a point, he has been sick for about two weeks. Maybe there was something more serious that he wasn't seeing.

"_Fine, fine. We'll go tomorrow morning." _Alfred smiled and nodded his head, kissing the sandy blonde's forehead and went to bed, Arthur soon following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alfred was woken by the bright bathroom light shining on his face. Groaning loudly, the American grabbed his pillow and shoved it in his face, rolling over to lay on his stomach. He was trying to go back to sleep, but hearing the sound of someone throwing up kept him from doing just that.

Opening his azure eyes, he shot out of bed, but the blanket caught onto his foot, making him trip and fall onto the wooden floor. Letting out a small whine, he slowly got himself standing up right, not bothering to check for any sign of injury on his body and went to the bathroom. Inside, Arthur was just settling himself up from his crouched position on the floor in front of the toilet and went to the sink, brushing his teeth.

Alfred walked over to the Brit and wrapped his arms around his petite waist, laying his lead on his shoulder as the other blonde rinsed his mouth out with water and spat into the sink. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he was worried about the other, though Arthur just said it was probably the flu, he's been getting sick every morning for the past two weeks now. If it was the flu, wouldn't there be more signs than just throwing up?

Not only was Arthur throwing up in the morning, he started to gain weight. Which was abnormal for him, becuase Arthur hardly ever gains weight. Arthur just though he was over-eating, but there had to be more than just that.

When the Brit was doen brushing his teeth, he set his toothbrush down and looked at himself in the mirror. There were bags underneath his emerald green eyes, his skin was plasty and paler than normal and the fact he couldn't keep anything down was concerning him just as much as it did Alfred, but he tried not to worry. Untangling himself from his lovers arms, he went back to the bedroom and started to get dressed, Alfred followed, a worried expression lingered on his face.

"_Ya know, Artie..this can't be just the flu. Maybe it's more serious." _Arthur listened as he stripped from his night time clothes and put on a pair of slacks, a plain white shirt and put on a sweater vest over it. Sighing, he didn't bother looking his lover in the eyes as he spoke.

"_Alfred, I assure you, it's just the flu. Nothing more, nothing less. We just need the doctor to say what it is and we'll be on our way." _Arthur finally made eye contact with the concerned American, giving a reassuring smile. Alfred smiled back slightly and decided to get dressed himself. The faster they got their answer, the better.

When they were dressed, they got into the car and drove to the clinic. Checking in, they sat in the waiting room. Arthur was getting a headache from all the screaming children running around like little idiots while Alfred just ignored it, reading some magazine. As much as Arthur hated to admit it, he detested children. Yes, he loved being around children, but they got on his nerves rather quickly and that's what makes him detest them. Alfred, on the other hand, loved children to death. Nothing really bothers him about them. Kids are kids, afterall.

The waiting was longer than had been intended, Arthur could feel a migrain coming on as the children continued to scream and run around. Arthur made a mental note in the back of his head to never have children. Alfred continued to ignore it, holding onto the other blondes hand as he continued to read. Arthur was about to get up and just leave, but then heard his name.

"_Arthur Kirkland?"_ Arthur thanked whatever God there was and got up from his seat, pulling Alfred along. Following the doctor's assisstant into an examination room, being told the doctor will be in momentarily. Closing the door behind them, Arthur jumped up on the bed as Alfred simply sat down in one of the chairs paraelle to where Arthur was sitting. Arthur still had a head ache from all the shouting and screaming of the children and rubbed his temple with his hand, an irritated look rested on his face.

"_Bloody brats." _Alfred just laughed and waved his hand at the other.

"_C'mon, Artie, they're just children." _Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Whether they were children or not, their parents shouldn't let them scream and run around like little animals. Arthur thanked the Heaven's that men on the other hand could not get pregnant, Arthur wouldn't really enjoy having a child run around his house anyway.

There was a pregnant silence that filled the room as Arthur's headache ceased. Just as the nurse had said, the doctor opened the door of their room, a folder in his hands that documented Arthur's previous medical examinations. Adjusting his glasses, he opened the folder and looked through it; ready to make any sudden changes if need be with his pen.

"_Alright, so, it says here that you're suffering from continuous sickness in the morning, weight gain and inability to sleep through out the night, yes?" _Arthur listened and nodded his head. The doctor set the paperwork down and pulled out a long, thin flashlight. Turning it on in Arthur's iris direction.

"_Keep your eyes open and look straight." _Arthur did as he was told as the light from the flashlight reflected in his green orbs. When done, he blinked so he could get the black dots out of his vision. A few more tests were done and Arthur was just about ready to leave, but there was still something left to be done. The doctor pulled out a prick and told Arthur to hold out one of his fingers. Arthur did so, and got his finger pricked.

With the blood the Doctor collected, he said it would take a few minutes for the results to come back. The two said they could wait as Arthur sucked on his bleeding finger to get it to stop bleeding.

The two countries sat in silence once again as they waited for the doctor to come back. They both were anxious and worried to know what kind of a result would come back. They hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

After the long, anxious minutes were passed, the doctor came back in with another folder from the blood test. A curious look on his face as he met eye contact with the Brit before speaking. "_Well, from what your blood says, you have the hormone known as chrionic gomadotropin." _

".._What the bloody hell does that mean?" _Arthur spoke after a few moments to recollect his thoughts. He had absolutely no idea what the fuck the doctor just told him..and quiet frankly, he was scared to know.

"_It means, Mr. Kirkland, is that your body somehow managed to gain this hormone by the placenta, which is known only in the body of a pregnant woman." _Arthur's eyes widened with shock, but was also curious on what he meant. The doctor took sympathy on him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Congratulations, Mr. Kirkland, you're pregnant."_


	3. Chapter 3

_"..Repeat that, please." _Arthur just sat there in pure disbelief. He didn't want to believe that he was acutally pregnant-because he wasn't. From all his expierence in the world, men were **not** able to get pregnant.

_"I said that you're pregnant. Is there a problem, Mr. Kirkland..?" _The blonde had nothing to say, his eyes said it all. The doctor sighed, removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose and stared at the other; trying to make things easier for him to understand.

"_Listen, I'm just following what the results said. I don't know how it's possible, but you managed to gain the placenta, which somehow managed to give your body the chrionic gomadotropin. If there's some sort of mistake, we can always go through with another test." _Arthur was lost for words as he simply jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Alfred stood up with a worried look on his face before running after him. The doctor just sighed and let them go, not seeing any point in stopping them.

Arthur ran down the hall, back into the waiting room and bolted out the doors. Bright sunshine welcomed him as the Brit leaned against the side of the bricked building, trying to both hold the tears back, and to catch his breath. He wondered how this managed to happen, yes, he had sex normally with Alfred, but he never thought this was actually possible.

Alfred managed to catch up moments later, the worried look on his face as he wondered what had gotten into the male. "_Iggy, you okay..?"_

Stupid question, stupid git. Arthur thought as he he refused to look up at the American, crystal years burning his emerald eyes. Just as the tears started to roll down his pale face, Alfred's expression softened and gently grabbed hold of his chin, forcing their eyes to meet just as he swiftly tilted his chin skywards. "_C'mon Iggy..it's gonna be okay."_

_"No it's not, you git! How the bloody hell is this even possible? This is all your fault!" _Alfred tried not to look bothered by the words he spoke. They hurt, personally, but that wasn't the point here. Sighing, he removed his hand from the Brit's bony chin and swiftly wrapped his strong arms around his petit waist. Holding him close as the British male continued to cry on his shoulder; damping his shirt. America gently ran one of his hands over his back in a soothing manner, trying to get the other to at least calm down-which seemed to work because the cries were slowly reduced to a parade of hiccups.

"_Shhh..it's going to be okay, Arthur. We could always just get rid of it, would that make you feel better?" _Arthur's strand of hiccups kept him from talking. Although this was an unexpected pregnancy, only going through an abortion wouldn't make him feel any better. Seeing as he believed the fetus was an actual human being, he couldn't just kill it like some murderer. When Alfred didn't get his reply, he gently kissed the top of his head, holding onto him still as he led him to the car. "_At least think about it, then?"_

_"Alfred, I can't just kill it.." _Arthur finally spoke up just as the two got settled down in the car seats. Arthur rubbed at his green eyes until they became red with irritation. Alfred sighed as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. However, they didn't make their way home and turned to face the male, a curious look on his face.

"_..So, you want to keep it?"_

Arthur did't reply for some time. Wondering if he was making the right decision for himself, and for Alfred. Although he really detested children, he didn't think having one of his own with the man he loved would be so bad. After all, a baby was God's precious gift-so maybe this was some sort of miracle from God? Smiling softly, he unfastened his seatbelt and leaned over to place a gentle, warm kiss against the American's. The kiss only lasted for a second, but when Arthur pulled back, he kept his lips a centimeter away from his, his breath gently coating the pink flesh like a blanket. "_I want to keep it."_

Alfred smiled as he replied to the kiss, gently nipping down on the Brit's bottom lip and pulled away. Happy with the decision he made and pulled out of the parking lot and on their way home. "_..How much you wanna bet it's gonna be a boy?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes at his comment before he replied. "_Git, it's going to be a girl." _

_"Yeah, whatever you say, Iggy." _America laughed, not really believing the fact that his first child was going to be a girl. If anything, he wanted a son, but he wasn't God.

England glared at the other for his poor judgment, but said nothing else as he watched the world flash by his window as they continued their way home.

Neither of them were actually prepared for what was going to befall them the next few following months.

o.o.o.o

**Made this one short and sweet, I know, but I really didn't have any inspiration following this chapter.**

**As for Arthur's pro-life act, I am personally pro-choice. However, knowing that Arthur is either Christian/Protestant, I think he'd be better as a pro-life activist. That's just my opinion, anyway.**

**Read and review~? :D.**


End file.
